Medical gloves, which include both surgical and patient examination gloves, are used to prevent transmission of a wide variety of diseases, such as bacterial or viral infections, to both patients and health care personnel such as surgeons, dentists, veterinarians, and health care workers. While patient examination gloves are intended to prevent contamination between the patient and the examiner, surgical gloves are worn by operating room personnel to protect a surgical wound from contamination.
Additionally, during dental or medical procedures, suctioning devices are used to remove fluids, such as saliva, vomit, or blood, from the area being operated on to allow surgeons to view and work on the area, or debris such as tissue, bone, or amalgam. For example, in some dentistry procedures such as cavity fillings, it is important that the tooth stay clean and dry, so the suction removes any saliva, blood, and water from dental drills that accumulate around the tooth.
Often times when suction is used during dental or medical procedures, the operating surgeon or dentist must hold the suction himself or an assistant must be present to perform the suctioning. However, it is desirable for the operating surgeon's or dentist's hands to be free to perform other important tasks while still maintaining the ability to suction. Additionally, current suction instruments are imprecise extensions of the operating surgeon's or dentist's hand in comparison to the operating surgeon's or dentist's own fingers which are controlled, precise, dexterous, and flexible.
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a medical glove with an incorporated suction device. A medical glove with a suction device incorporated within the material of the medical glove along the index or multiple fingers will allow the operating surgeon or dentist the use of both hands and the ability to suction during a procedure while retaining flexibility for dexterity and precise manipulation at his fingers.